The Baby On The Doorstep
by the mystical voice from up above
Summary: How 'Aunt' Petunia Dursley felt when she discovered baby Harry on her doorstep. Then an interesting conversation between Vernon and Petunia later on! Please read and review


The Baby on The Doorstep

**Summary: -** How 'Aunt' Petunia Dursley felt that morning when she discovered Harry on her Doorstep.

This is only a one shot so I hope you enjoy it and remember to review after you have read it!

**The Story: -** It was a normal weekday morning; Petunia Dursley as usual had been woken up in the early hours of the morning by her baby son Dudley. So far she had got Dudley up, washed him and fed him. But now as usual he was hungry again, but she had run out of milk, so she strapped Dudley into his high chair and walked down the hall so she could go out side and fetch the day's milk from the doorstep. She flew open the front door and can you imagine the shocked she had when she saw a little baby on her doorstep. She screamed and quickly picked up the baby and slammed the front door before any of the neighbours saw what was happening. Petunia walked into the living room and placed the baby onto the sofa, it was then she noticed the letter attached to the blanket the baby was wrapped in. Petunia picked up the letter and opened it. The Letter Said- :

Dear Mrs Dursley,

By now you will have found the (hopefully still) sleeping baby on your doorstep. This is the Baby of your late sister Lily Evans who was unfortunately last night murdered along with her husband James Potter by the Dark Lord Voldemort somehow their baby Harry survived. As the only family Harry has left, I am kindly asking you to take Harry in.

Yours Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster Of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry

Petunia looked down at the baby who was just waking up, she looked straight into the babies eyes he had Lily's eyes, she picked the baby up and carried him into the kitchen and said, "Look dudders, this is your cousin Harry he's going to live with us now."

Dudley was quiet for a moment then started crying again, making a point that he did not like not being the centre of attention. Petunia carried Harry with her as she got the old highchair out from under the stairs. Well at least it would come to some use now that Dudley had grown out of it. She carried it back into the kitchen and stood it up and placed baby Harry into it. After she had him strapped in she went to look in the cupboard to look for some food. "Now how old will he be, well he is about to months younger than dudders so he'll be nearly two," said Petunia to herself.

Petunia opened the cupboard where she kept all of Dudley's baby food and reached in and took out a jar of Organic Butternut and Vegetable baby food, and started feeding it to Harry.

A couple of hours later when Harry was dozing upstairs in Dudley's spare cot. Vernon Dursley arrived home from work, slamming the door behind him. Petunia came rushing out of the living room, "What do you think your doing slamming the door like that, we've got a baby asleep upstairs."

Just after Petunia had spoken Vernon heard Dudley crying from inside the living room, " I think you mean a baby downstairs", he said correcting her.

"No I'm talking about the baby that is sleeping upstairs", Petunia replied

"Since when have we had two babies", Vernon questioned?

"Since this morning", Petunia replied.

"This morning"? Vernon questioned.

"Yes, my sister Lily's baby", replied Petunia.

"Why the hell have we got her baby"? Vernon yelled.

"Because she's dead", Petunia shouted.

"Dead"? Vernon whispered

"Yes dead, her husband is as well", Petunia said.

"Well, how did it happen"? Vernon questioned.

"Some dark wizard called Voldemort came to the house and just killed them", Petunia replied.

"He's not staying here that Voldemort might come here and kill us as well", Vernon said in a worried sort of voice.

"Well what are we supposed to do with him", Petunia questioned

"Ever heard of a little thing called adoption woman"? Vernon shouted at Petunia.

"I can't put him up for adoption", said Petunia softly.

"Why not", said Vernon who was starting to get angry.

"I just can't", said Petunia.

"I thought you hated your sister", shouted Vernon.

"I did, but……", said Petunia in a shaky voice.

"But, what Petunia", shouted Vernon who was almost screaming now.

"She was my sister, I just couldn't", whispered Petunia who was nearly in tears now.

"Why couldn't you", screamed Vernon.

"It's just the fact that she's dead", said Vernon who was crying now.

"Why does it make a difference now that she's dead"? shouted Vernon.

"We are the only family he has left, Vernon", said Petunia who was starting to get stressed out.

"No, you are the only family he has left", shouted Vernon

"He's staying", muttered Petunia.

"Ok, but I'm not going to make him feel part of the family", replied Vernon

"Well, at least he can be with family", Petunia whispered.

"What will we tell him about his parents", Vernon questioned.

"That they died in a car crash", replied Petunia.

"What about him abnormality", Vernon questioned once more.

"We won't", replied Petunia once more.

"Fine, he can stay", muttered Vernon.

"Good", said Petunia.

After a moments silence a cry echoed throughout the house. Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived had woken up !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed that now please review and tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
